


Radical Methods

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: Carol is nudged into seeing an unorthodox therapist who is known to help people heal from past trauma or emotional issues and finds herself in an unexpected situation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



_ **Radical Methods** _

 

"It's safe, that friend of mine went there."

Carol rolled her eyes and just laughed it off. Sometimes Tara came at her with wild ideas, and she rarely took them seriously, now wasn't about to be an exception.

"I'm fine the way I am," Carol insisted.

"You're not fine, you're jumpy, and you don't trust any man coming within a hundred feet of you...how is that fine?"

"It's going to take time, Tara. I only just got away from Ed, and you know how hard that was for me."

"I do know. That's why I think you need help. It's been almost two years, Carol."

"If I do seek help it will be with a professional, not some guy who does therapy out of his home like a hobby."

"He does have actual credentials, Carol. He just does this under the table at home because it's a more radical form of therapy."

"Uh huh," Carol sighed. "It sounds creepy; you know that, right?"

"He doesn't sleep with everyone he works with; he didn't have sex with my friend."

"What did he do?"

"She didn't really go into detail, but she did say that it didn't go beyond touching and she's actually doing better now, a lot better in fact."

"This is the friend who was raped?"

"Yes. She wouldn't go out after dark and spent three years single after she was drugged and assaulted at that party, now she's engaged to the best guy I've ever met."

Carol had no argument for that; it did sound promising after all.

"He could help you."

"I'll think about it."

"Take this card and just email him."

"I'll think about it."

"So he uses some radical methods...so what?"

"You call screwing women for emotional wellness, radical methods?" Carol laughed.

"Hey, if it works, it works...and you haven't seen him yet. Trust me, just send the email."

/

Carol got home after 8 pm and flopped on the couch. She'd been out for supper with her friend Lori and then went for a long walk in the park downtown to think. Maybe she didn't have anything to lose by just sending an email. If the guy turned out to be a creep, then she could just back away from it.

Ed had left her twitchy and insecure; she wasn't the woman she used to be no matter how she tried to find her again. Just about two years and still she hadn't so much as kissed a man. She was lonely but too afraid to trust anyone. Ed had reduced her to a shell of the girl she'd been back in college, and she hated him for that. She used to stand up for herself and fight fire with fire; now she was meek and timid. Sometimes she wondered who she'd be if she'd never met Ed.

Carol took a long hot shower, poured herself a glass of wine in front of the TV, and then stared at the card with an email address and nothing more. Eventually, her curiosity won out, and she typed and retyped ten messages before settling on one she could live with.

  
_**My friend gave me this email address, and I'm not even sure about contacting you. I know I need help, but I don't know if anyone can really help me. I guess I'm just hoping that I could get better and I don't know where to turn. Carol** _

  
It was noncommittal, vague, and it sounded like she had no idea what she was feeling or thinking. That made sense, it was an accurate portrayal of her state of mind. Carol turned in around 11 pm after an intimate session with her favorite vibrator and decided to forget all about the email.

/

Tuesday morning was bright and hot, Georgia would be the end of her. She rolled out of bed to stop the alarm on her phone, and her adrenaline kicked in as she saw an email notification from the 'therapist.'

Carol rolled onto her back in bed and winced as she opened it.

  
_**I'd like to know more about the problems you're experiencing so that I can come up with a treatment plan for you. Please, be as detailed as possible about what you are struggling with and believe me when I say that I can help you. Daryl** _

  
_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Carol didn't know what she had gotten herself into and she was terrified to begin traveling the road ahead. With nothing to lose and only darkness of the unknown ahead, Carol did something very out of character; she reached out for help.

_**My name is Carol; I'm 32, I was married to a man named Ed for four years, and it was a nightmare. He was very controlling, in and out of the bedroom, as well as physically and verbally abusive. He left me feeling like nothing, and in the two years since I escaped, I haven't been with anyone else. I'm terrified to be touched, and yet I'm lonely and sexually frustrated. I'm starting to believe I'll be alone forever and that's depressing. I used to be strong and self-assured, and now I'm timid and quiet. I hope this is enough information. I can't believe I'm revealing this to a complete stranger. If you think I'm a hopeless case, I'll understand.** _

/

"So...like I said, classes will be every Thursday, and next week we'll cover reference material cataloging."

Later that day, Carol was wrapping up her introductory class on library studies and received another email. Her class of university students filed out of the room, and she snatched up her phone in an instant.

  
_**I'd like to meet in person. Is 6 pm OK? My address is 701 Park Street.** _

  
Carol's heart raced, she didn't even know what this man looked like or anything about him but she decided that two years with only a battery operated boyfriend was much too long.

  
_**I'll be there.** _

/

701 Park Street was a house, and she looked at it for a moment, taking in the scene. She had run home to change and shower and was trying her best to calm her rattled nerves. Carol put on a pair of black stockings with a conservative skirt and a sleeveless silk blouse; she didn't want to appear as though she was looking for anything sexual. Maybe she did long for something sexual with someone, but she didn't want to look like she was desperate for it. The situation was awkward, and she just didn't know how to play it. As scared as she was, it felt good to feel something. Carol had spent the last two years avoiding anything scary, and it felt borderline exciting to be scared.

The house was an old two-story place with all the charm of a horror movie set. It was all dark wood and brick with dark red rafters, and she eyed the path to the door suspiciously.

"Hey there!"

She squealed and jumped right out of her skin as she was approached by a man with scruffy, dirty blonde hair and only a pair of jeans on.

"Sorry to startle you, are you Carol?"

"Uh huh," she muttered.

"I'm Daryl, I was just doing some work out here and lost track of time. Don't mind me," he laughed, and her eyes poured over his tanned skin.

"It's OK."

"Come in, and we'll get started."

"OK."

Carol followed him inside and looked around the beautiful living room. He had obviously done a lot of work on the place. The exposed beams, deer antler chandelier, and rustic furnishings were perfectly matched in a room that was both masculine and classy.

"You have a beautiful home," she praised as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thank you. I've been working on this for ages, but it's still a work in progress."

"So you're a handyman and a therapist?"

"Jack of all trades and master of none," he winked.

"You really don't look like a therapist at all, if you don't mind me saying."

"I normally wear a suit to the office, but around here I like to slum it. I got into this field after an abusive childhood; I wanted to help my brother with his addiction problems."

"Were you able to?" she asked.

"Eventually, so it was all worth it. I focus on couple's therapy now obviously."

"Well, it's admirable that you helped your brother," she said, unsure of what exactly was considered a normal conversation in this circumstance.

Daryl was stunning, and she could feel herself longing for him instantly. He was muscular but looked like he worked hard, not like he spent his life in the gym. Sweat was beading on his flawless body, and she found herself licking it from his skin in her mind.

"You ready?" he asked, as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"I think so...I've never done therapy before so I'm not sure this is really for me."

"We'll just see how today goes, and you let me know, OK?"

"OK."

"Come up to my office."

/

The room was dark, like the rest of the home. Dark stained wood and deep emerald green paint with shelves of books everywhere she looked. The man liked to read, and as a librarian, she could get behind that. Carol sat down on a very stereotypical chaise lounge, and Daryl sat down behind a large old, oak desk.

"So tell me a little more about this ex-husband," he began without pulling any punches.

"He was OK at first...he was a little possessive, but I guess I found it flattering. He didn't hit me until after we were married and by then I was determined to make it work. It's all a really long and miserable story, to be honest."

"Let's focus on the important thing then, the future and intimacy."

"It's been so long; I forget how it even feels."

"Lay down, Carol."

"Excuse me?"

"Lay down and close your eyes. I'll stay right here, don't worry," he assured her.

Carol turned and slowly raised up her legs onto the chaise lounge and looked at him skeptically.

"It's all good, Carol. Nothing is going to happen that you don't want."

Carol lay her hands on her belly and closed her eyes wondering why she was putting herself in a vulnerable state with a man she didn't know.

"Good. Now I want you to try some visualization."

"OK?"

"Can you think of a time when being with a man was good for you?"

"I guess so."

"When was this?"

"College."

"Tell me about it."

"I had a boyfriend named Dillon, and he was nice. We went back to his parent's place for Thanksgiving and made love in his childhood bedroom...it was really romantic."

"That's good. Now I want you to remember what it felt like with Dillon...how he made you feel."

Carol was suddenly back on the twin bed in Dillon's bedroom, and he was holding her, making jokes about still having a collection of GI Joes in his closet. His kiss was gentle, and he always touched her face when they kissed, Dillon had been great.

"What do you see?" Daryl asked.

"He's laughing."

"In bed?"

"He still has all his old toys from when he was a kid...his room looks like a 12-year-old sleeps there," Carol smiled.

"That's a nice memory."

"It is...he was good to me."

"What does it feel like when he touches you?"

"Perfect. I trusted him completely. I should have married him instead of that asshole."

"Bring it back, Carol...come back to that bedroom. It's Thanksgiving, and you're with Dillon in his old bedroom. What else to you see and feel?"

"He's over me and looking into my eyes...he looks at me like I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He's warm, and he smells like his dad's cologne...he used it before coming to bed."

"Does he please you, Carol? Tell me about that."

"He's patient. We spent months getting to the point that we finally had sex. Dillon was never in a hurry with me. When we did finally have sex, it was perfect. I never regretted my first time."

"Your first time was in college?"

"I waited longer than everyone else...how old were you?"

Carol wasn't sure if she was supposed to ask him any questions, but it slipped.

"I was young, only 15."

"That is young."

"Back to Dillon, he's nice and gentle but does he make you cum?"

"Jesus!" Carol giggled. "Yeah...he did most of the time."

"Some of these questions will be personal," Daryl noted.

"That's OK."

"What was the best sexual experience you ever had?"

Carol thought about it for a while and settled on a memory she wasn't proud of, but if she was being honest, she'd have to admit it was the truth.

"It's bad."

"I won't tell anyone," he smirked, but she didn't see it with her eyes closed.

"I was working at a cafe part-time in my first year as a librarian...still paying off student loans. Me and Dillon broke up, and I was still down about it. This man named Luther came in a lot, an older man who was a truck driver. There was something about him that drove me crazy. He was rough and dirty and masculine."

"That's interesting. Tell me more."

"One night he came in very late as I was closing up and he ordered cherry pie and coffee. I watched him eat it, and the song 'Miracles' came on the radio, that old song from the 70s? The way he looked and the song...I just had to have him. Before I knew it, he was leading me out to his truck and...it was the most incredible sex of my life."

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing. He was dominant, but he kept asking if I was OK with everything too. He bit my throat and..."

Carol wasn't sure about getting explicit, so she paused and waited for a moment.

"Nothing you say will shock me, Carol. I want to know everything that was good about having sex with Luther."

"He tore my waitress uniform from my body and licked every inch of me...then he fucked me hard and growled my name into my ear. He told me I was beautiful and I remember riding him in the front seat of his truck, then falling apart from the inside out. I could feel him so hard and so deep inside me as I reached orgasm that I never wanted it to end. I came so loud and hard I thought I'd go blind."

Carol's eyes were still closed, and she realized she was wet, the memory of Luther in the truck was enough to leave her aroused.

"So you remember enjoying sex," Daryl noted.

It was then that Daryl realized he was turned on by her story, he could see it in his mind somehow. Carol, throwing caution to the wind and riding an older man like her life depended on it. The vision was starting to make him hard, so he tried to reign it in.

"Yes. It used to be incredible."

"Why couldn't it be that way again?"

"It's been so long I wouldn't even know where to start."

"You think if a man you desired kissed you that you wouldn't just fall right back into it?"

"Maybe. I just get flinchy when I'm close to people now...Ed was really rough with me sometimes."

"I think if you started off by being touched slowly you could learn to trust again, and you could pull from your positive memories of sex as you do this."

"How do I go about doing that?" she asked.

"Can I come closer to you, Carol?"

"...yes."

"I want you to keep your eyes closed and keep your mind in a safe and positive place. I just want to touch your hand."

"OK."

She could hear him standing and walking close to her; then he sat down right next to her on the couch. A warm, rough, strong hand touched hers and then held it as she tried not to smile like a dork. Daryl made her nervous in a good way, and she found that she wanted his touch elsewhere. She had no idea why, but he didn't make her scared or flinchy. Daryl Dixon made her wet and needy; there was no way around it.

"How does this feel?"

"Good. Your hand is so warm."

"I'm always running hot for some reason," he chuckled.

Carol was picturing his bare ass in her mind and was stunned at how badly she wanted him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I...nothing?"

"Be honest."

"You."

"What about me?"

"Daryl..."

"Please, be completely honest. This is all good, trust me."

"I was picturing you naked."

"What would you say if I told you I pictured you naked too?"

"That you probably say that to all the girls?" she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I don't actually...I feel bad that I just said it to you now."

"It's OK."

"I think you are closer to being back to normal than you think."

"Yeah?"

Carol opened her eyes then, and he was right there, beautiful and sexy as hell. There was a tangible sexual tension between them, their blue eyes burning for each other and their bodies sending out pheromones of longing.

"Damn it," he groaned and turned away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not? What's the matter?"

"I don't think I'm in a place where I can be professional with you...this has never happened to me before but, I have a fantastic colleague who'll be able to continue with you."

Carol frowned and sat up to look at him properly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Carol...you did everything right. This is my problem."

"I felt like I was finally thinking about sex in a positive light again...it's a shame you can't help me. It took so much for me just to come here."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I found myself wanting to take this somewhere it probably shouldn't go."

"And where is that?" she asked.

"I want to take you to my bed. I've had women come here who have been through sexual trauma, and I never lay a hand on them, but I don't want to keep my hands off of you."

"But you do touch some women who come here," she added.

"The ones who are just shy, the ones who are insecure and don't feel good enough for the man they want...I have touched those women."

"So it's all a game for you?"

"No. Those women gain confidence and go running after the man they really want...I'm just a stepping stone on their journey. None of them had feelings for me...in fact, I avoid getting close to any patient I think might feel anything real for me."

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Where should we go? Or where do I want this to go?"

"Both."

"I should send you on your way to an actual professional who can control themselves, but what I want is to cure you in an entire night of sexual purity. I want to show you what you remember about sex, the gentleness mixed with the passion...the lust mixed with the emotion."

"I miss sex so badly."

"I shouldn't ask you this, but I have to...will you stay?"

"Yes."

Daryl's eyes captured her, and she couldn't move a muscle toward the door if she tried.

"Keep your eyes closed...just feel it," he instructed, and so she did.

Carol lay back on the couch and let her mind go fluffy like a cloud and float away. Daryl reached his hand out slowly, abandoning the fruitless effort to stay professional. His hand landed on her thigh just above her knee and Carol began to breathe slower and deeper, her body burning with desire.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, please."

His hand moved up her leg, following the silk of her stockings up under her skirt. He could feel his dick growing harder and harder as her lips parted slightly and she let out a soft moan. He wanted to bend her over and nail her, but that was the animal in him. He wouldn't allow the animal to dictate the interaction with her. The man in him was going to revel in her body, draw her mind into the act and pay close attention to her needs before his own.

Daryl could see her pulse beating in her neck, and it was evidently rapid, he was getting to her as his hand met with the top of her outer thigh and then moved to the inside slowly.

"What are you thinking?" he purred.

"That I need your touch on my bare skin," she answered.

Daryl got onto his knees next to her on the couch and slid both hands up under her skirt to take hold of the waistband of her tights. He began to pull them down her legs, and her red panties came into view, they were silky and covered only what they needed to.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked then when he realized he hadn't done that yet.

"Can I open my eyes?" she smiled.

"I suppose."

Daryl let her black stockings fall to the floor from his hand and leaned down to touch her face. He lay a soft kiss on her lips, like Dillon would have, and let it linger as he waited for her to reciprocate before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

His hands moved gradually from her face to her waist and then down to her hips, and she felt alive in places long forgotten. By the time his fingertips were trailing up her inner thigh, she was dripping wet and throbbing from the inside out.

"Tell me what you want, honey."

"I want you to take control and work me over like it's been two years since I even kissed a man."

There was no hiding it now; Carol was in need of his body like the cure to a deadly disease. Only he could heal her now.

"Two years...that's so wrong. I can tell you have so much lust in you, Carol...you need dick so bad you can taste it, don't you?"

"Is it so obvious?" she grinned.

Carol felt wild with lust that she hadn't felt in years, even before marrying Ed. It was buried deep inside her and being within a few feet of Daryl Dixon was enough to make a red-blooded woman turn into a ravenous slut for his body. She wasn't ashamed to admit in that moment that she needed him inside her. He was on her then, and the way he took her mouth was rough and dirty.

"You gonna give me control then?" he asked to confirm everything with her beforehand.

"Do me right...you're so damn hot, I just need you to do me right."

"I'm gonna do you so right; you'll never be wrong again."

Daryl reached down to grab her ass and pull her tight against his body, making her moan with high anticipation of his next moves.

"Mmmm..." she cried out, simultaneously pulling off his t-shirt.

Daryl unbuttoned her blouse so fast he almost tore off a few tiny buttons and stripped her of her bra in a mess of grabbing hands and mouths seeking flesh. She could feel the burning heat in his touch, and she just wanted to corral him between her thighs, she needed his dick like oxygen. 

"So much for slow touching to ease me into it," she winked as his hand closed around her breast and his mouth closed around her nipple.

"I'm sorry," he panted.

"Don't be, just show me your dick...I need to see it."

Daryl blushed a little and got on his knees between her legs to drop his jeans. Carol watched in fascination as he revealed his massive, throbbing hard cock. Daryl had 9-inches of rock hard Georgia heat awaiting her like a demon calling her to the dark side.

"Jesus!" she grinned.

"You gonna show me what you got now?" he pleaded.

Carol hadn't shown a man her entire naked body since Ed, but somehow she knew it was OK. Ed told her she was bad in bed but being with Daryl and discussing her past sex life reminded her that Luther repeatedly called her beautiful and came so hard he almost cried. Dillon craved her body day and night for the two years they were together and always told her how beautiful her body was. Just talking to Daryl reminded her that she had a good sex life before Ed and that she could have one again.

Carol unzipped her skirt on her right hip and slid it down, looking up into Daryl's eyes as he came close to kiss her and slip his hand into her panties. She was soaking wet and fully ready to take it across the line as his finger slid inside her.

"Oh fuuuuuuck!" he groaned as he began to stroke her sweet spot deep inside.

"Right there...that's right, baby," she hissed as she spread her legs wider.

"I wanna eat that sweet pussy," he growled.

"Be my guest."

His touch was gentle, and he knew just what he was doing with a woman's body, that was clear, so she needed more. This was not Ed; this was a man like Luther or Dillon. Carol wanted him inside her and all over her. Carol was back!

"You just plant one foot over here and the other right there and lemme make you happy, honey."

Carol slid off her panties and lay back as he nudged her right foot and then left foot over the sides of the chaise lounge to the floor.

"Beautiful," he sighed.

Carol looked at his eyes and saw the hunger there, the pure animalistic lust.

"How did you make me feel this safe?"

"No idea but I'm glad you feel that way," he said earnestly.

Daryl lay his hands on her open knees and bent down to kiss her inner thighs, slow and steady.

Carol closed her eyes as his touch came closer and closer to her desperate core. She could feel his breath over her wet lips and her inner knees pressed against the edges of the couch in high anticipation. Carol wanted him to fuck her so hard that her breath would catch in her throat like when Luther fucked her but also to touch her so meaningfully that it would make her feel the way Dillon had.

Daryl planted his lips right where she needed them, and she whined at how sensitive she was after not being touched for so long.

/

Daryl knew he was crossing even his tenuous lines, but she was so pure, evil, sweet and seductive all at once. He ran his tongue all over her lips and down to her ass cheeks to take her over completely. Daryl loved the taste of her, and she was so wet and willing that it drove him mad with need.

"More!" she cried out, and he decided to do just that.

He slid two of his fingers inside her and flicked his tongue all over the folds of her needy pussy as he brought one arm up between her legs to play with her breasts.

"Oh...oh my God!" she groaned.

Carol could feel it everywhere, and she was so close she could taste it, but she wanted more, she wasn't ready to jump off that cliff yet. The dying light of day poured in through the open second-floor window, and she watched particles of dust floating in a beam of sunlight. It was like being suspended in an erotic snowglobe. It felt like a heaven of her own creation; a dark masculine library and a beautiful man licking her flower like he was desperate for her nectar. Carol couldn't let it end so fast, though, she needed to milk every drop of bliss from the interaction. She was greedy now for every single taste, every sensation, every inch of his manhood.

"Just wait...I need your dick," she panted.

"You wanna fuck already?" he asked.

"No...I want it in my mouth."

"Good God," he moaned at the thought of a gorgeous woman so enthusiastic to suck him off.

Daryl insisted that they take it up to his bedroom and she was happy to follow his body anywhere it went. His room was huge, with a bearskin rug on the ground, a buck's head on the wall and dark oak wood everywhere. The room screamed that a man slept there, a real man with muscular rippled arms, broad shoulders and a massive hard cock.

He lay out on the bed and rested back against the pillows before her, stunning and sexy as hell. Carol stood at the foot of his bed bare naked and knew that he loved every inch of her body, she could feel it in his stare.

"Come here," he growled, motioning with his finger for her to come closer.

His cock was mesmerizing, just one look at it and she could already imagine how good he would feel inside her. First, she was going to worship his dick the way it deserved. For once she was eager to please a man; she never felt that way with Ed. Carol crawled toward him on the bed, stopping every few inches to kiss his strong thighs as she looked him right in the eye. His cock standing tall and proud before her as she got to the middle of his body was a welcome sight, and she wasted no time getting right to work. She stroked him good, stoked his fire, and teased his balls with her soft wet mouth until he was begging her for more.

"Suck it for me, honey...put me outta my misery."

She took him as deep as she could, using her hand along with her mouth, and claimed his manhood effortlessly.

He never took his eyes from her, and she made it look good for him, stopping occasionally to run her slippery tongue all over his shaft and then taking him deep again.

"Oh, Christ...I can't....fuck, honey, hold up!" he pleaded, and she knew he was close.

He pulled her by her hands up to his lap, and Carol knew she was about to ride a cock to rival Luther himself. She probably should have stopped to discuss STD status, but she was on the pill and just couldn't care less about anything else in the moment. Carol lay her hands on his shoulders and threw her leg over his thighs to situate herself on his lap.

"Two years without dick," he grinned. "This is gonna be a tight fit."

Carol loved his filthy mouth and proceeded to run her wet slit up and down his hard cock to get him nice and slippery.

"Fuuuuuck!" he moaned, grabbing her by the hips and thrusting up toward her pussy.

"Like that?"

"Please....ride me, honey....please."

She took pity on him and raised up on her knees to bring his cock to her entrance. She was dying to be reminded how it felt to be filled again.

Daryl felt her sink down on him so slowly, and his eyes rolled back in his head as his cock was squeezed with soft wet perfection.

"That's right, honey...is that what you've been needing?" he asked when her head dropped to his shoulder weakly.

"Mmmmmmm!"

She was beyond words and eventually began to ride him with everything she had. Daryl held her by the back of her neck for a moment to pull her in close enough to graze his teeth along her throat and growl filthy words into her ear.

"You ride that cock, woman...you ride it good and take what you need...it's all yours, girl. My cock is all for you."

Nothing in her life ever sounded as hot as his voice in that moment, and she began to fuck him harder and harder as the sensation rose up strong in her lower belly. Her clit nudged his pubic bone as she fucked him and his greedy hands pulled her breasts to his mouth to suck her nipples with just the right pressure.

"Cum on my dick!" he growled. "Squeeze the fuck outta my cock with that perfect pussy, Carol."

Carol felt both of his hands grab hold of her ass cheeks, and he rocked her just a little harder, pulling her down on his dick as she began to crack. She started to melt inside, and she was so glad she held onto her orgasm to let it go this way. Cumming with a nine-inch cock inside her was going to exercise all her demons.

"Daryl! Oh! Fuck! Oh God!"

Daryl allowed her to take it out on his body at her own pace and ride it out how it felt right to her. He just enjoyed the way her pussy massaged his dick into submission. He was right on the verge of cumming, but he wanted her under him, so he picked her up and lay her weakened body down on the bed. Carol was grinning like a drunken fool, and so he had his wicked way with her, driving into her like it was a punishment.

"Damn!" she whined with a sly little smile spreading across her lips.

Daryl was well beyond the level of inappropriate with someone who was supposed to be a patient, and he didn't give a fuck. Carol was easily the sexiest woman he'd ever seen and pretending he could be professional with her was a joke.

Daryl fucked her until he couldn't see straight and when he came like a hurricane all over her belly and breasts, he knew he'd be needing her again, maybe forever.

/

"What the hell just happened?" he asked, pulling his quilt over her and pulling her in close to his chest.

"I have no idea...but it was good."

"I want more," he said, hoping he wasn't pressuring her too much.

"I thought for just a second that maybe..."

"What?"

"That maybe this was some game you play with women."

"It isn't," he said.

Part of him was a little insulted that she'd think that, but Carol didn't know him yet and what he did for a living did seem strange, he had to admit that.

"I don't know how to have a relationship with someone who does what you do."

"What if I didn't do therapy here anymore? What if I stuck to office work?" he asked.

"You'd do that? But we only just met," she said.

"I don't mind. I feel like there's something between us, Carol, something I'm not going to find anywhere else."

"Me too."

"So, you'll give it a shot with me?" he grinned.

"Yeah...sex so good that it can bring me back to life is worth more than a shot."

 


	2. Cherry Pie and Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I insist that you find the song Miracles by Jefferson Starship to play while you read this;)  
> Trust me.  
> I wrote this extra chapter by request. A lovely reader wanted to read more about Carol and Luther the trucker and I was more than happy to oblige her;) Very fun to write!  
> Teagan xoxo

_ **Cherry Pie and Miracles** _

 

_**If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

_**If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

 

"What can I bring you?" Carol smiled.

The diner was empty, and it was creeping up to 11 pm already, almost quitting time. Luther often came in quite late and tonight was no exception.

"Coffee, darlin'," he said as he took a seat at the counter and peeled off his flannel shirt, leaving only a dirty white t-shirt underneath.

"You got it," she nodded and turned to grab a cup and pour the coffee. "Cream?"

Sometimes he took it black and sometimes with cream and sometimes with sugar. Carol never met a person who took coffee all three ways.

"Cream tonight, honey," he answered, and she grabbed a little silver jug of cream from the fridge for him.

His eyes followed her, and she could feel his attention on her as she moved. She'd been with him in the diner a few times before while it was empty, but there was a brand new tension in the air between them.

"Great song," he said casually, and she couldn't agree more.

Miracles by Jefferson Starship was the kind of song you made love to. Carol had only ever made love to one man, but with Luther sitting there looking so good she dreamed of adding to that number. He looked sexy in the most evil way, casually sexy.

Luther was a tall, big man with strong arms and a constant 5 o'clock shadow. His hair was long and dirty blonde, normally tied back with an elastic, and he had a full beard and mustache. He looked like he walked right out of the 70s just like the song that was playing.

"Come to think of it, that pie sure does look good," he grinned, and she turned to look where he was pointing.

"Blueberry or cherry?" Carol smirked.

Luther rarely ordered food, and she found it endearing that he wanted sweets.

"Cherry."

 

_**I might have to move heaven and earth** _

_**To prove it to you, baby (Baby)** _

_**So we're makin' love** _

_**And you feel the power** _

_**And I feel the power** _

_**Then there's really nothing we can't do** _

_**(You know we could, you know we could)** _

_**If we wanted to, baby** _

_**(You know we could, you know we could)** _

_**We could exist on the stars** _

_**It'd be so easy** _

 

 

There was something about the way he wolfed food that Carol loved, Luther ate like he was ravenous and it turned her on. For the first time since things ended with Dillon, she was longing for the touch of a man.

She cashed out the till so she could leave right at 11 pm but kept staring at the older man at the counter as she did. Luther licked cherry syrup from the spoon slowly, and her mind went somewhere very dirty.

 

"Delicious," he praised as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans for money to pay her.

"So glad you liked it," she smiled sweetly. "You looked like you were really enjoying that."

"You looked like you were enjoying starin' at me," he teased.

Carol was busted and embarrassed, so she just giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I shouldn't ask this but what are you up to after work and when are you done?

"I have no plans, and I'm off in five minutes," she whispered with her eyes focused on his perfect mouth.

"Any chance you wanna fuck?" he asked bluntly, and a light wind could have knocked her over.

Carol had never been asked anything like that in such a forward way and her pelvis flooded with heat as she looked longingly into his eyes.

"Yes."

"I won't hurt you, darlin'," he said in a softer tone. "I think me and you could have a real nice time in fact."

 

 

_**Now, baby** _

_**All we gotta do (Baby, baby, baby, oh, baby)** _

_**Is get a little faith in you (Baby, baby)** _

_**Oh, I've been so many places** _

_**I've seen some things (Yes, I have)** _

_**I know love is the answer (Yes, it is)** _

_**Keeps holding this world together, yeah** _

_**Ain't nothing better** _

_**Ain't nothing better (Nothing's better)** _

_**And all the answers to our prayers** _

_**Hell, it's the same everywhere, baby** _

_**(Just the same now)** _

_**Nothing ever breaks up the heart (Love's a game now)** _

_**Only tears give you away (Ain't it a shame now?)** _

 

"I just need to cash out and lock up..."

Luther could read it all over her face, and she knew it. He was probably twenty years older, far more experienced, and dripping with sexual energy...she wanted him like air.

"Hurry," he winked.

Carol finished up her work and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands in the sink and check her make up. It was the end of an eight-hour shift, so she sprayed some perfume on her uniform to cover the smell of the greasy spoon she worked in. Her hands trembled at the notion of his touch on her body, and she wondered what had come over her. Carol didn't do things like this.

He was standing by the door when she walked out, and she knew exactly what was going to happen as he took her by the elbow and lead her out of the diner. She locked the door behind her, and in a heartbeat, they were in his truck.

 

 

_**Then you're right where I found ya (Oh, baby)** _

_**With my arms around ya (Oh, baby)** _

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-oh, baby** _

_**Baby, baby** _

_**Love is a magic word, ooh, yeah (Baby)** _

_**Few ever find in a lifetime** _

_**But from that very first look in your eyes** _

_**I knew you, and I had but one heart (Baby)** _

_**Only our bodies were apart (It's making me crazy)** _

_**That was so easy (Baby)** _

_**So easy (Oh, baby)** _

_**I had a taste of the real world (Didn't waste a drop of it)** _

_**When I went down on you, girl** _

 

Luther grinned as they settled into the front seat of his semi-trailer and popped Jefferson Starship into the tape deck. She loved that he still played cassettes, he was like a time-traveling sex God.

He moved so smoothly toward her, and her nerves were swiftly assuaged by the way he took control.

"You OK, darlin'?" he asked as his mouth met with her neck.

"Yes...I've only ever been with one other man, but I need you tonight, Luther."

There was no denying her desire, and now that he was touching her she couldn't help grabbing handfuls of his t-shirt and pulling him closer to her.

"It's gonna be alright, honey...I'll take good care of you."

Carol melted in his arms then, he was so sexy and confident that she surrendered control to him completely. He lay her down on the bench seat as the song played and her body began to crave him desperately.

Luther cranked up the heat and began to yank the buttons of the blue waitress uniform open to expose her white silk slip to his eyes.

The bed of the semi had more room than a typical truck, but it still wasn't a bed. He had to stay on top of her due to lack of space, and she loved that, Luther looked good above her.

 

 

_**Oh, if only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

_**If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

 

Her slip was lifted over her head, and he came down to kiss her face and chest like a demon, leaving her burning everywhere at once. Carol felt his huge hand move up the back of her thigh and he cupped her ass, pulling it up against the obvious hardness in his jeans.

"Jesus," she moaned as she licked his neck and reached down to grab his tight ass.

"You still good?" he checked in.

"I'm so good...I'm so damn good right now," Carol insisted.

He proceeded to slide his fingers into her panties from behind her thigh with her leg pulled up around him, and she trembled with lust. His long fingers ran up and down her wet slit to tease her and then he slid them inside.

"Oh fuck," she whined. "Oh my God, yes!"

"That's right," he growled. "You want it, don't ya? You want to go all the way."

"Please..." she hissed.

 

_**I can hear windmills and rainbows** _

_**Whenever you're talkin' to me (Never say never)** _

_**I feel like swirling and dancin'** _

_**Whenever you're walking with me (Whenever you're walking with me)** _

_**You ripple like a river when I touch you (Let me touch you)** _

_**When I pluck your body like a string (Show you what I mean)** _

_**When I start dancin' inside ya (Oh, baby)** _

_**You make me wanna sing (I love you so)** _

_**Yeah (I love you so)** _

_**Baby (I love you so)** _

_**Baby (I love you so)** _

_**Baby (I love you so)** _

_**Baby (Oh)** _

 

Luther ripped her little white panties off and her simple cotton bra and looked down at her like a predator.

"Now that's nice," he grinned.

The next thing she knew he was cupping both breasts and moving from one to the other: kissing, sucking, and licking her into a stupor. There was nowhere he didn't please her with his mouth and then he brought it lower.

With the lack of space, he pulled her calves up onto his shoulders and came as her pussy just right.

His tongue licked the seam of her closed lips and then teased them apart to access her nectar. He was thirsty for her, and she could feel it in the way he gripped her thighs and French kissed her southern lips.

It was life changing sexual contact, and she came alive in that truck like she never had before.

 

_**Oh, yeah (Oh, yeah)** _

_**All right (All right)** _

_**Baby, we're sure doin' it tonight (Baby, we're sure doin' it)** _

_**Every time you come by, let me try (Come on by)** _

_**Pretty please with sugar on it** _

_**That's how I like it, ooh** _

_**I can't even believe it with you** _

_**It's like having every dream I ever wanted come true**_   _ **(Dream of a lifetime)**_

_**I picked up your vibes** _

_**You know, it opened my eyes (Dream of a lifetime)** _

_**But I'm still dreamin', yeah (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, oh)** _

_**And you're right where I found ya (Oh, baby)** _

_**With my arms around ya (Oh, baby)** _

 

Luther slid one of his fingers inside her and her back arched as her legs spread wider. She looked down, and his perfect face looked ethereal. His eyes were closed, and his tongue was tracing a slow wet circle around her clit. Carol's foot was resting on the steering wheel now, and the other was laying over the back of the seat. She was on offer to him, and he was taking it all with humble gratitude. She was so close to the edge and Luther was drinking of her womanhood so happily, but she needed him then, she needed his dick inside her.

"I need you now," she panted. "I need it."

Luther grinned as he pulled his head up and looked at her. On his knees, he unzipped his jeans and lowered them enough to pull his massive cock out, but she had other plans.

"Can I go on top?" she asked breathlessly.

 

 

_**Oh, if only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

_**If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

_**So would I** _

_**So would I** _

 

He seemed to like the sound of that, and in only a moment he was pulling a condom from his glovebox and pushing his jeans off all the way. He sat in the center of the bench seat, and Carol crawled onto his lap like a wanton woman. She needed him to hurt her from the inside, she wanted the pressure and the sweet sting.

He was a grown man, not a college boy. She loved Dillon with all her heart when they were together, and the sex had been just what she needed at the time; safe and careful. Now she needed it harder and more dangerous.

She lay her hands on his shoulders, and he held his hands gently on her back, kissing from one shoulder to the other across her chest. She straddled his hips and teased her wet lips all over his dick until the strong man between her thighs began to beg, and she felt so sexually powerful.

"Please, honey...let me have it, girl...you'll like what I got for ya, I promise."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him dead in the eye as she lined up her body to his. She attempted to sink down on him but even as wet as she was it took a minute.

"Fuuuuuck!" she groaned as she took him in slow like molasses dripping from a spoon in the fall.

Luther filled her so completely she could hardly believe it, the sweat burn she craved was met.

She moved slow at first and then he grabbed her by both ass cheeks and urged her on a little faster. The temperature climbed higher and higher as her body adjusted to him and he pulled her breasts to his mouth.

"Jesus, little girl, you ride a mean dick," he growled, and she began to fall apart then.

Everything about him was so masculine, raw and unencumbered by social norms. He was happy to fuck her lights out and never once mentioned that he was too old to be touching her. It was naughty dangerous and so bad it was good.

Carol rode him harder as the dam sprung a leak. The first flutters of her walls around his dick and the adrenaline through her veins began to set her ablaze, and she welcomed it.

"Oh God! Oh Luther...I...uh..."

"Shhh...just feel it, girl...just feel it..."

She whined loudly and then let her head drop to his shoulder as her knees buckled on either side of his hips and he finished it off by fucking upward into her.

"Mmmmm......"

There were no words for it. She was fulfilled.

 

_**Oh, if only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

_**If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)** _

_**We'd get by** _

_**If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)** _

_**So would I** _

 

Luther drove her home, and she already knew that it wouldn't happen again. Luther worked away quite a bit, and there was a big age gap. Carol felt comfortable with it being a one-time thing, though. It was a beautiful memory that would stay eternally beautiful in her mind. He kissed her sweetly before she got out of the truck and told her that if she ever needed anything to just ask.

"You made an older man feel mighty fine tonight, darlin'," he winked. "You sure you're OK?"

"I feel...incredible," she sighed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Next time you want cherry pie and coffee, it's on me," she smirked.

"You know I'll be back for that, and to see that pretty face," he smiled.

Carol worked at the diner for the next six months until she found something better and Luther still came by for pie and coffee. They would smile at each other over their little secret and she never once regretted it. She didn't see him again after leaving the diner, but he would hold a little place in her heart forever. As long as she lived, the memory of his perfect face between her thighs or his tongue licking cherry syrup from a spoon would be there in her mind and it would always make her smile.

  
  
  


 


	3. Beautifully Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle are often written with other women but I rarely see Carol or any other women on the show written with OCs so this was a unique opportunity to try that out. I'll add one final chapter of this where Daryl and Carol meet up for another round of fun and a little romance:) This was really fun to write. Thanks for reading!  
> This is for my bestie Krissy:)

_**Beautifully Simple** _

"Do you have enough blankets, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Vanier."

"Well...we're so happy you were able to come spend Thanksgiving with us. Dillon's father and I just think you're lovely, dear."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Vanier. That means so much to me."

"So...nothing else you need?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"And you'll just be sharing the bed then?"

"I'll happily stay in the spare room," Carol insisted.

"No! Of course not, no...you two are pretty serious, and you've been together for so long now that surely you've...uh."

"We haven't," Carol smiled.

It was delicious how awkward Dillon's sweet mother was being.

"Oh! Well...that's good, I mean...it's not for me to say whether you and my son are...uh, intimate and...just be careful, dear."

"Of course, Mrs. Vanier. I care about Dillon very much, and we are taking that kind of thing very seriously."

There was the smile she was waiting for. Dillon's mother had heard what she needed to hear and finally left her to crawl into bed with her boyfriend for the night.

Dillon walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and had that sweet grin on his face as always. Tall and lean with that mop of brown curls and hazel puppy eyes. Dillon was everything you'd want your first to be. He had almost been her first everything so far. The first boy to go down on her, the first boy she'd seen naked, the first boy to say I love you and tonight he was going to be the first she ever made love to.

"Did she give you the 3rd degree?" he asked as he pulled back the covers and slipped into the tiny twin bed.

"She was sweet, she just loves you, and she worries that maybe I'm a devil woman coming to ruin her son."

"Little does she know I'm the bad boy," he sighed.

"Yeah right."

Dillon was as innocent and good-natured as young men came and she never thought for a second that he'd ever hurt her intentionally. Carol crawled in next to him and kissed him tenderly after he switched off the lamp. She was nervous but ready.

"Dillon?"

"Yeah?"

"I think tonight's the night," she said softly.

"Here?"

"Is that OK?"

"Of course! I'll do it in the middle of traffic if you're ready," he chuckled nervously. "I just didn't think my vast GI Joe collection would light your fire so well."

He had every toy from his childhood still scattered around the room and something about seeing his boyhood things made her love him more. He'd always been athletic, and his awards from hockey, little league baseball, and touch football were all over the room. There were also pictures of him with his family, one of him and his younger brother who had passed away when he was eight and posters of bands he used to be into. The room was him, and she loved it. This was probably the room where he had first thought of girls, touched himself, or dreamed of having sex for the first time. It felt like the right place for something so special to happen.

Carol pulled him over her and ran her hand down his flat belly to his boxers and slipped her hand inside.

"Holy hell," he moaned. "...just a sec!"

Dillon hopped out of bed to lean a chair against the doorknob to stop his parents walking in.

"I won't be able to concentrate if I think my mom is gonna walk in here," he laughed.

Being with Dillon was always fun, and she always felt safe with him. Carol couldn't wait to get started.

"Get back here, you," she winked.

He crawled over her and held her face in his hands gently before kissing her, he almost always did that, and she loved it. Kissing Dillon felt so right and so pure.

His parents started to play an album downstairs, and she had to laugh.

"Can you keep it up to Chicago's Greatest Hits?" she giggled.

"You kiddin' me? Chicago rocks!" he exclaimed and came back down to start kissing her neck.

 

_**As my life goes on, I believe** _

_**Somehow something's changed** _

_**Something deep inside** _

_**Ooh a part of me** _

_**There's a strange new light in my eyes** _

_**Things I've never known** _

_**Changin' my life** _

_**Changin' me** _

_**I've been searchin'** _

_**So long** _

_**To find an answer** _

_**Now I know my life has meaning** _

 

Everything was perfect and romantic, then the heat crept higher as it always did. Dillon slid his hands under her nighty and thrust against her panties with his hard dick only concealed by his boxers. She could feel it pushing against her and closed her eyes to try to really imagine how it would feel to have him inside her. Carol needed to show him how ready she was so she flipped him over to give him a blowjob. She liked the idea of giving him a blowjob while they were lying on his Batman sheets. She yanked down his boxers playfully and started to jerk him off nice and slow.

"You know how many times I dreamed of something like this in this room?" he groaned.

"I can imagine. Did you ever think you'd have sex in this bed?"

"Nope," he chuckled and then she took him deep into her mouth. "Sweet Jesus, Carol."

__

_**Now I see myself as I am** _

_**Feeling very free** _

_**Life is everything** _

_**Ooh it's meant to be** _

_**When my tears have come to an end** _

_**I will understand** _

_**What I left behind** _

_**Part of me** _

_**I've been searching** _

_**So long** _

_**To find and answer** _

_**Now I know my life has meaning** _

 

Dillon got hard as hell and was desperate to proceed from her perfect oral skill in no time, so he rolled her under him to return the favor. Carol was always a little shy with him, but her energy was different now. He pulled her panties down her legs slowly, and she didn't look away, she wasn't embarrassed now. He knew the time was right for both of them then. All he felt was love then, he wasn't scared.

"This is my first time too," he said as he came down to slide up her nighty and kiss her belly. "You know that, right?"

"I know," she said softly.

"If it's not good, please gimme a bit of a pass."

"It's going to be perfect, Dillon. I just need it to be you, and everything will be perfect."

He smiled and proceeded to kiss down from her lower belly to her thighs, he was trying to get his shit together, so he didn't choke. He needed to be her man and steer the ship.

He tasted her then, and she was sweet as always, his Carol always tasted of something perfect like salted caramel to him. He could stay there between her legs all day if she asked him to but she often couldn't take it for long.

Dillon moved his head back and forth, drifting his tongue across her lips as she covered her face with her hands. She was trying to stifle her moaning, and it was so hot to him, he wanted to drive her crazy. She must have found his room extra hot because it didn't take much to get her excited. He fingered her and sucked her lips softly, and she reached up to grip the bars of his brass bed. It was the sexiest thing he could ever imagine, and the vision stayed with him for the rest of his life. Her flawless skin, her legs spread wide in surrender and her arms gripping the rails...Dillon couldn't take it anymore.

__

_**Searching**_

_**For an answer** _

_**To the question** _

_**Oh yeah** _

_**For our minds** _

_**Baby, it's true** _

_**It's only natural** _

_**It's only natural baby, yeah** _

_**Good things** _

_**In life** _

_**Take a long time** _

_**yeah yeah** _

 

Carol came apart, looking up at a Guns and Roses poster and trying her best to stay at a reasonable volume.

She told him to grab a condom from her overnight bag, and he almost leaped off the bed to grab it. Carol giggled as he rummaged through the bag with his raging hard dick and a smattering of army men around him on the carpet.

"Don't get distracted by toys now," she teased.

"Not a problem. I want your body way more than toys," he laughed.

She watched as he stood next to the bed, sliding the condom down his impressive length and then welcomed him back into the bed on top of her. With him between her legs and the sound of his parent's music coming through the floor, something about it was 100% perfect, and she knew that he was the only person for her. Maybe they'd get married, maybe it wouldn't last the year, but in that moment she knew that she would never regret it no matter what.

"Tell me if it's painful," he said.

"Of course. Just go slow, and it'll be fine," she insisted.

It didn't hurt like she expected, there was pressure and a slight burning sensation, but he took it slow, and it wasn't overwhelming. They had done their fair share of foreplay over the months, so his fingers had pleased her on more than one occasion. This was definitely more than that but nothing unbearable.

Dillon moved slow and was overcome by it very soon. He dropped his face to the side of her head and just panted into the pillow and moaned her name. It was sexy as hell to her. Dillon was completely in the moment and enjoying every second of it by the sound of his moaning.

She held him close to her, and he moved in and out with shallow thrusts, just breathing heavy and repeating that he loved her more than anything.

"I love you too...you feel so good in me, Dillon...you're the only one for me."

"Carol...I love you so much...this feels so right...I love you..."

She rested her feet on his lower back, held his face to her chest and enjoyed the slow, simple love they were making.

He came after less than ten minutes, and she would never forget the tortured, sexy as hell look of sweet anguish on his face. Carol felt like a goddess in that moment to bring a man to his knees this way. It was perfect, Carol's first time was absolutely perfect.

It got crazier in the months to come. Once they became more comfortable, there was almost nothing they didn't try, but that first time was so beautifully simple. They loved and trusted each other completely while it lasted, and those memories became so important to her after everything that followed.

/

Without going to see Daryl, Carol wouldn't have thought to draw on the beautiful memories of Dillon and Luther. She had been hurt in love, abused and mistreated by Ed, but at one point she had been Dillon's whole world and Luther's one-night lover.

Nothing would completely erase the bad memories of her life with Ed, but with some effort and Daryl's sweet therapy she knew that those memories would eventually sink to the bottom as she created new and much better memories.

The good lovers of her life would be the ones she chose to think of, and she had Daryl to thank for that.

She had slept with Daryl that once and already she felt like a new woman, or maybe her old self again, or maybe a mixture of the two. She was planning to see him again that night, and after fully replaying every detail of Dillon and Luther she was ready to make new memories with Daryl.

Daryl had invited her over, promising her a homecooked meal that night and she was excited to be back, excited to be ready to love again.

 


	4. It's You That I've Been Waiting To FInd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called 'Shine' by Years and Years and it's SOOOO good.   
> Thanks for reading! xoxo

**It's** _**You That I've Been Waiting To Find...** _

Carol stood under the spray of her shower and felt a breeze coming in through the open window of her bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain halfway to feel the cool air on her wet skin; she imagined that she was standing out in nature in the nude. She felt sexually free and beautiful; Ed was gone from her mind. Being with Daryl just that once had reawakened her sexual sense of self again.

Carol couldn't wait to see him that night, she used her priciest body wash, shaved her legs, underarms and elsewhere and slathered her body in cocoa butter in preparation for the evening. He had already texted her that he couldn't wait to touch her again and the fire had been burning ever since she read it. Carol slipped into a flowery sundress with no bra and her lacy champaign colored panties; she was a woman possessed.

/

Daryl was checking a series of pots and pans on the stove and playing some music in the kitchen when Carol rang the doorbell. He was behind schedule but assumed she wouldn't mind waiting.

"Hey you," he winked as he welcomed her inside and took the bottle of wine she brought along with her.

"Something smells good," she smiled as she stepped into the living room.

The music he was playing was light and happy; she liked his taste in music already.

_**I remember us alone** _

_**Waiting for the light to go** _

_**Don't you feel that hunger?** _

_**I've got, so many secrets to show** _

Daryl loved her blue eyes and how cheeky they always looked when she smiled. Carol always looked a little like she was up to something and he found it sexy as hell.

"We've got river trout with scallions, mushroom risotto, and asparagus with lemon and peppercorns, Madam," he announced like a waiter in a fancy restaurant.

"Very impressive," she winked. "A man of many talents."

"And you brought white wine, perfect."

He grabbed them both a glass of wine in the kitchen as she watched him juggle the cooking. Carol offered to assist him, but he said he had it covered.

_**When I saw you on that stage** _

_**I shiver with the look you gave** _

_**Don't you hear that rhythm?** _

_**Can you show me how we can escape?** _

_**I was biting my tongue** _

_**I was trying to hide** _

_**I'll forget what I've done** _

_**I'll be redefined** _

"I hope what happened the other day doesn't make you think less of me as a therapist...I assure you that's not the kind of thing that happens usually."

"I get it," she nodded, taking the glass he handed her.

"In fact, I'm not doing any more therapy in my home, that's all over."

"You're changing everything for me already?" she asked.

"I want to. I need to see where this is going between us and I'm not about to do anything to make you feel unsure about me."

"It does help," she admitted. "I don't think I could handle that."

"You shouldn't have to, and now that we're together I have no interest in that kind of work. I'm going to stick to standard therapy in the office. I already sent out a group email to all past clients who I saw here."

"You're really into this," she said, a little stunned at how serious he seemed to be already.

Daryl turned everything on the stove off in preparation of serving and then came in close to kiss her softly.

"I knew that when I met the one that I'd know it."

"What is it about me out of all the women in the world?" she asked.

"It's every single thing about you, and I have no doubts. It's your voice, the things you say, and the way you say them. It's your sweet spirit...and on top of that you drive me outta my mind with this beautiful face," he said, stopping to kiss her cheek and then her neck, "and your body could keep me up all night."

_**It's shaking the sky** _

_**And I'm following lightning** _

_**I'll recover if you keep me alive** _

_**Don't leave me behind** _

_**Can you see me? I'm shining** _

_**And it's you that I've been waiting to find** _

_**I'm holding it all tonight** _

_**I'm folding it all tonight** _

_**You know that you make it shine** _

_**And it's you that I've been waiting to find** _

/

Carol knew it too. Daryl was the one for her, and she didn't doubt her feelings either.

The kisses moved from her neck to her chest, and she ran her fingers through his scruffy hair. He lifted her up onto the island in the kitchen, and the feeling of him between her bare legs was evil as sin. His hands trailed up to her panties under the sundress, and she didn't even think to slow it down.

"I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you...I need to get you in public just so I can hold a conversation with you, otherwise I can't help stripping you," he growled.

"I don't mind one bit for now...we have the rest of our lives to talk." 

It felt like the song was speaking to their truth, and she felt alive with him like never before.

 ****_**I wanna be the one you steal**_  
 _**I wanna be the one you shield**_  
 _**I wanna be the one that your love, that your love can heal**_  
 **I wanna be the one you steal  
I wanna be the one you shield  
I wanna be the one that your love, that your love...**

"I want to be the one to constantly remind you that love is supposed to feel good. I want to be the perfect mix of Luther and Dillon for you."

"You are, Daryl...you brought my love back to life."

"Will you stay the night?"

"Sure."

"I want to hear all your secrets and know everything about you," he breathed.

/

He grabbed her then hard and claimed her mouth with his own. Food could wait, all he wanted was Carol.

The kiss progressed and until he was laying her back on the island and running his big hands up and down her body. She closed her eyes and absorbed his touch; he could feel that he was getting to her just right.

"You're touch doesn't scare me...I trust you," she whispered.

It was a surprisingly sexy thing to say. The therapist in him was proud of her for seeking help and reclaiming her sexuality while the man in him felt excited to know that he was making her feel good.

His hands moved over her breasts, and he knew she wasn't wearing a bra, he could feel her nipples harden under the palms of his hands, and he was becoming impossibly hard as well. Her legs were open around his waist, and he moved her dress up to reveal more of her body, and her flesh colored panties killed him. He traced the lines of her body, took it slow and paid attention to her responses. Daryl wanted to figure her out, beat by beat and touch by touch to give her everything she desired.

He kissed her knees and then down to her calves as they hung carelessly off the edge of the island. She was calm but aroused, and he loved that she wasn't uncomfortable with him. He knew that he wanted her and only her, they had a real future together now that her issues appeared to be a thing of the past.

/

Carol felt him kiss the lace of her panties then and she moaned softly, taking in everything he was offering. He cared that she was comfortable, Daryl would never force himself on her. All of these important facts were apparent from the way he treated her.

She let go as he pleased her, and it felt like his mouth was made only to satisfy her. Soon, her panties were tossed aside, and he gave it everything he had, she could feel it.

Carol reached the point of no return and grabbed a handful of his hair as she raised her feet up to rest on the surface of the island.

"Jesus! Oh, my God, that's good," she gasped.

"Come to the bedroom," he growled, helping her down from the counter eagerly.

"But this beautiful meal you made...it'll go to waste," she noted as he pulled her up the stairs.

"It should be fine for another few minutes, this ain't gonna take me long," he grinned. "If not, we'll order pizza."

Carol giggled as they raced up the stairs like kids. Daryl tossed her on the bed and made love to her like she was all he ever wanted; that was true.

/

They were forced to order pizza in the end, but he promised he'd try again to make her the fancy meal when he had more control around her. Daryl asked her a hundred questions that night about what she wanted from life, what she liked, places she wanted to travel. It was like finding the soul mate she'd been searching for her whole life.

Carol came through the dark side of love to find the light. There was hope at the end of the misery with Ed, and now she knew that she didn't have to be scared anymore. Daryl Dixon was a good man who would always protect her, please her, and be the partner she needed in life.

_ _


End file.
